Spartan Terra
by joshthegreat
Summary: Spartans fight aliens, simple as that. Eli Shane fights Dr. Blakk. He could use a hand.


**Chapter 1**

**A/N This story is most likely just going to have one chapter.**

Josh's POV.

I walked into the cavern where I was going to meet the Shane gang. I had called them about an emergency in another cavern. Had it been anywhere else, I wouldn't have bothered. I checked my blaster, and my Armashelt, Rubble, hopped on my shoulder and chirped.

"Yes, they are coming."

"_Chirp"_

"Yes, they are friendly. But just in case, I want you, Webster, Frosty, and Boomer ready to go." I said. Boomer, my Hop Rock slug, jumped into a slug tube, which I put in my blaster. I heard the sound of Mechabeasts approaching. I turned and saw the Shane gang arriving.

"Did you send the distress call?" Eli Shane, the leader, asked.

"Not so much as a distress call than as a emergency, but yes. Josh Blakk." I held out my hand. They all drew their weapons.

"You work for Dr. Blakk?" Kord, the cave troll, growled. I raised my hands.

"You mean Thadeus? His power has gone to his head. I'm just his cousin." I said. Pronto, the molenoid, tripped over nothing and fired a Flatulorincus slug at me. I ducked, and the slug bounced off the wall and landed in front of me. I picked it up. It was shaking in fear, but I calmed it by stroking it's head. It chirped and hopped back to the molenoid.

"Okay, so you obviously aren't full out evil." Trixie Sting, the last member of the team, said. "But we still need proof that we can trust you."

I nodded, walked over to a wall, and revealed a rusty door.

"What's this?" Eli asked.

"A secret. My father was asked to protect this place, and when he died, it fell to me to carry on his duty."

"Asked? By who?"

"Jimmo Shane." The Shane gang gasped. I used my sleeve to wipe the rust away, revealing the Shane symbol. I pressed a button, and the door opened to reveal an elevator. I motioned for them to follow me. As we rode up the elevator, Eli spoke.

"So, what is this emergency?" He asked.

"Two days ago, the cavern that we are going to was empty. Now, there is a giant hunk of metal, unlike anything I have ever seen. I suspect it is from the burning world." I said.

"You actually believe those fairytales?" Kord laughed.

"It's kinda hard not to." I said as the door opened. They all jaw-dropped. In the large cavern, there was a hole in the roof, which let light through.

Sunlight.

The wreckage sat in the middle of the cavern. There were strange markings on the side.

"Forward Unto Dawn." Eli read. We began walikng to the structure, but a voice stopped us.

"Mayday, mayday, mayday. This is UNSC FFG 201 Forward Unto Dawn, requesting immediate evac. Survivors aboard. Prioritization code victor zero five dash three dash sierra zero one one seven." A woman's voice echoed.

"Whoa, who is that?" Trixie asked.

"Whoever it is, she needs help." Eli said. I nodded and followed him to a hole in the wreck's side. We entered a dark, cramped hallway. I saw a blue light at the end of the hallway, and I followed it to the intersection. The light moved to another wall, leading me somewhere.

The Shane gang followed me through the wreck until we reached a frozen room. Ice piled around pods that were set against the wall. The light moved to a pedastal.

"Why would we come here? These pods are empty." Kord said.

"Not all of them." I said. The pod at the end of the room hissed and opened. A large humanoid stepped out of the pod, light from its helmet flooding over us. It had some kind of green armor and an orange face plate. It took a object similar to a blaster from the wall and pointed it at us.

Trixie, Kord, and Pronto raised their weapons.

"Wait!" Eli, myself, and a woman yelled. The blue light flashed and became a slender blue woman with lines of code running down her body.

"Chief, they're friendlies!" She said.

"Guys, stand down." Eli continued. Every weapon was hesitantly lowered.

"Now, who are you?" I asked.

"I am UNSC A.I. Cortana, and this," She gestured to the armored behemoth, "Is UNSC Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan 117."


End file.
